


Who Is Tony Stark? Well...

by De_Marvel_Bunny



Series: Tony Stark & Co. [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Tony Stark, BAMF Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engame who?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I AM IN DENIAL, M/M, Mother May Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark gets lots of hugs cuz he deserves it, Tony Stark-centric, a fic literally only about how awesome Tony Stark is, i don't know her, we love Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Marvel_Bunny/pseuds/De_Marvel_Bunny
Summary: Tony Stark could not be described in words, could not be caught in images. Tony Stark was much more than what the public knew and what the vultures of the press could gather. But Peter Parker had been given the opportunity to find out for himself, and he can tell you just how awesome Tony Stark really is.OR,Just an excuse for me to write some Iron Dad and Stony while emphasizing Tony Stark's awesome-ness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Tony Love

After all the years of looking up to him, _idolizing_ him, and all the extensive, fanboy-induced research he'd done, Peter genuinely thought he had the man figured out. So when Tony Stark had asked the teenager to accompany him to Germany and keeping contact with him afterward, Peter had felt relatively prepared.

Boy, how wrong he was.

Peter had read of his inventions and accomplishments, his quick road through high school and college. He'd researched as much as he could find about the man's personal life (in a totally non-creepy way). He'd read the man's Wikipedia page and corrected it. (and he ran a very popular fan account on both Instagram and Tumblr, but he decided that was unnecessary information.) He'd thought the world of Tony Stark and was convinced no one in this universe and the next could rival his awesome-ness.

He guessed he'd gotten the last part right.

Because here's the thing; no matter how much research you did, how much of a <strike>stalker</strike> fanboy/girl you are, you could never find out just who Tony Stark was from the internet and papers. Because Tony Stark was much, _much_ more than what was publically known. And Peter was about to find out just how much more the man really was.

Chapter 1:  
He is: **a** **genius**

The first thing Peter realized while spending time with Tony Stark was that his brilliance was _severely_ underrated. Sure, there were many articles detailing Tony Stark's genius inventions, but they didn't seem to fully grasp the sheer brilliance behind it. Most people, if you asked, would just wave it off with a simple: _"he's a genius"_ and move along. No one really seemed to realize what being a genius really entailed.

The moment Peter Parker set foot in Tony Stark's personal lab, he realized he didn't know nearly as much about the genius billionaire as he'd led himself to believe.

"So, Parker," Tony Stark spread his out his arms toward his lab, a hind of doubt in his stance that only a Natasha-levelled spy would've been able to detect. "What'd you think?"

The question came out way more genuine than Tony himself was comfortable with. Peter said nothing for a long time as he walked through the lab, jaw slack and oblivious to Tony's growing insecurities. Meanwhile Tony just tried not to fidget.

_'Oh, Thor, he doesn't like it.'_

_'He hates it, doesn't he?'_

_'I should have cleaned up more, this place is a mess'_

_'What am I gonna do, whatamigonnadohelp'_

Peter let out an unidentifiable noise when he saw the Iron Man suits lining the wall.

_'aaand I'm screwed.'_

Tony genuinely didn't know why the kid's opinion mattered so much to him, anyway. If he didn't like it he could just piss off, right? He barely knew the kid, why would he let it bother him.

However, when the boy eventually turned back towards him, the biggest grin Tony had ever seen in his life on his youthful face and he stuttered out a shocked _"Mr. Stark... This- this is amazing!"_, it still felt like an enormous weight was lifted off his chest. He sniffed, readjusting the sunglasses on his face before shoving his hands in his pockets and striding into his lab confidently. 

"Of course it is, I made it. I don't do anything by halves. Oh, by the way, have you met DUM-E?"

* * *

During the course of the day, Peter began seeing more and more of the _real_ Tony Stark. After a few hours, the jacket was tossed to the side. The sleeves of his blouse were rolled up messily, already stained with grease from his hands. After running a hand through his hair, the brown mass had gone _'floof' _(there really was no better way to describe it) and started curling in his neck. It's also when Peter noticed it was slightly outgrown and unkempt, but he actually found it a pretty good look so he didn't address it.

AC/DC played at a nice volume in the background and Tony often tapped the tools in his hands to the beat or hummed along. Oil and grease stained his clothes (clothes that probably cost more than Peter himself but again, he wasn't gonna mention it) but he either didn't notice or didn't care as he didn't change or fuss over it. His shirt had come loose from where it used to be tucked in his pants, and slowly he transformed from genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist to your regular New York homeless dude.

Tony didn't seem to mind.

In the course of a few hours, Tony had fixed the bug in Peter's suit that Peter himself couldn't really figure out, showed him an easier way to make stronger web fluid, fixed the gauntlet of his own suit, made the blueprint designs and beginnings of the new StarkPhone, fixed a couple of car engines and had added a new feature he'd been working on for a few days into Peter suit. The man was constantly running around to get tools, never standing still in one place and looking so happy and alive, even FRIDAY sounded remorseful when she told them Happy was waiting to bring Peter home. (which was awesome in its own, too because the voice in the ceiling, pieced together by complicated rows of coding, actually sounded _remorseful_ and Peter could squeak over it without regrets)

"I had a really great time, Mr. Stark," Peter said, holding out his hand to shake Tony's (he'd hug him but figured he'd save himself the embarrassment). Tony looked slightly confused before accepting the hand Peter offered him.

"Yes. A great time, Mr. Parker."

Peter frowned.

"Are you okay, Mr. Stark?" He asked slightly concerned when Tony just kept shaking his hand. The man blinked, realized he was still shaking Peter's hand and let go with a small _"oops"_ Peter hadn't expected.

_"Apologies, Mr._ _Parker_," Friday answered for him. _"__Boss finds it hard to switch from projects and machines to living, breathing people. I suggest giving him a few minutes."_

"No, no. I'm perfectly fine. Just fine. Um, what were we doing again?"

"I was just leaving, Mr. Stark," Peter supplied helpfully, fighting back a smile. Tony looked at him and to the workbench, back to him and to the workbench again. Finally, they just settled on him.

"Oh," he said intelligently.

_"Wise words, Boss_."FRIDAY snarked. Tony stuck his tongue out at the nearest camera and wow, okay, Peter had never seen Tony Stark do that.

Tony ran his hands through his birdnest of hair, dragging them down his face with a low grown before clapping his hands once.

"Right. Happy's gonna have my head if we wait any longer so let's go. I'll walk you out."

Before Peter could fully process what just happened, Tony was already out the door. Peter chased after him and together they walked through the compound towards the main entrance. The few people they passed didn't even look twice at Tony's appearance. 

When they got to the car, Tony was rolling on the balls of his feet, gaze far and mind probably already stuck in three different projects at once. Peter paused to look back at his mentor (wow, Iron Man, _the_ Tony Stark was his mentor holy shittt). 

"Um, Mr. Stark?"

Tony's eyes snapped up to meet his and Peter was once again struck by the intelligence in them.

"Um, I really enjoyed today. So thanks."

Tony nodded slowly, seemingly not fully processing the words yet. They seemed to hit him suddenly and he shook his head.

"Ah, yeah. Yeah, I enjoyed it too, Underoos," he said and graced Peter with a small, genuine smile that Peter hadn't seen on any site before. Peter nodded before giving a slightly awkward wave, not knowing what else to do. He felt a bit better when Tony waved back just as awkwardly. Happy just rolled his eyes, got in the car and drove off.

* * *

When Happy dropped him off at his apartment, Peter rambled his aunt's ear off about how great his day was and how freaking _awesome_ Tony Stark was and just wouldn't shut up about it.

And May, who barely caught any of the stuff her nephew was saying, made a mental note to call Tony Stark soon to invite him over for dinner, to show her gratitude.

And if Tony Stark didn't move for 20 minutes after that call out of shock and confusion, well, no one needed to know.

And if he had to swallow past a lump in his throat after May kissed his cheek and wished him goodnight... no one needed to know that either.

* * *

A phone buzzed on a nightstand, somewhere across the world. Footsteps carried the owner towards it, a large hand picking it up.

"...Hello?"

"Steve, you're not going to believe what happened to me today."

Steve Rogers smiled, sitting down comfortably on his bed.

"Always, Tony. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I take requests for this story, too, since it has only a vague storyline and just truckloads of Tony Appreciation so leave sum requests for me in the comments :)
> 
> Stay hydrated, eat and sleep well because Thor knows I'm not doing a great job at that rn


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark just needs love y'all

Chapter 2:

Tony Stark is: **damaged (but loved)**

Peter noticed it the first time Tony came over for dinner, but the second time it became more apparent.

What May lacked in baking skills, she made up for in cooking. Well, certain recipes anyway. Mostly just pasta. Tony had learned from his first encounter with May's home-made food and waited for Peter to take a bite before deeming it safe to eat. Dinner was spent in a relaxed atmosphere and easy conversation. Peter had quickly finished his fist plate and was already wolfing down a second when he saw it.

Tony hadn't even managed to eat half of the generous portion May had given him. Peter noticed him listlessly fiddling with his cutlery as he kept up a smile and the small talk he had with May. Neither his face nor stance gave away what he was feeling.

"Peter, you want some more, honey?" May's question shook him out of his inner musings. Eagerly, he held out his plate. With a fond chuckle, May scooped some pasta on his plate ("for my growing Spider-Baby" "May!") before turning to Tony. "Do you want- oh," she cut herself off when she saw his plate. Peter paid close attention to his mentor and noticed him almost imperceptibly shrinking down in his seat. 

"You don't like it?" May asked. Tony immediately shot upright in a slight panic.

"No, no the food is great, May. Really. Just had a big breakfast, I guess," he chuckled, trying to hide his discomfort.

_"Actually, Boss-"_ FRIDAY perked up from Tony's phone.

"Mute," Tony cut her off quickly, but the damage was already done as May eyed him with a look he couldn't immediately identify.

"Tony, what's wrong?" May asked gently. "What aren't you telling us?"

Tony's eyes gave away emotions that the rest of him didn't. Peter started to understand the man's constant need for sunglasses.

"Really, May. It's nothing." He tried to play it off. His voice was calm, as was his posture. Only his eyes showed the rising panic inside his chest. May saw it too. Gently, she grabbed his hand, looking right in his eyes. Tony's own flickered down towards her hand on his, swallowing. Peter couldn't quite identify the emotion swirling in his mentor's eyes at that moment.

"Tony, honey, look at me." May didn't know if it were the gentleness in her voice or the endearment that made Tony's eyes meet hers, but when they did she was taken aback by the pure emotion in them. "Tony, I need you to be completely honest with me here, okay? Tony, honey, do you have an eating disorder?"

Peter dropped his fork. Tony's body went rigid as his eyes grew wide. He didn't say anything.

That was answer enough.

May had seen people with varying eating disorders during her time as a nurse. She'd noticed how he barely managed to empty his plate the last time he came over for dinner. The way he couldn't stomach more than half of his food had given her all proof she needed. Her heart clenched painfully in sympathy and her eyes grew impossibly softer as her thumb gently caressed the back of Tony's calloused hand. His body stayed rigid. Even without super senses, May could tell his heart was racing.

"Oh, come here." She stood up and rounded the table, Tony quickly getting to his feet as well. Gentle as ever, May pulled the shocked billionaire in her arms. Tony stood frozen for a few seconds before (somewhat awkwardly) hugging her back. Now that May knew of his situation, she could feel the effects the eating disorder had on his body. Although he was still muscular, she could feel his ribs through his jacket.

"Tony, how did this happen?" May asked, pulling back but keeping her hands on his arms. That's when Tony's phone decided to malfunction.

Tony's phone flickered on and off, the flashlight flickering in something that could've been morse code and vibrating so hard it shook the table. Peter watched it as though it might explode. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Unmute."

_"Thank you,"_ FRIDAY's voice came from the now normally functioning phone on the dinner table. _"To answer your question, Mrs. Parker-"_

"Call me May," May said. FRIDAY stayed silent for a moment and Peter imagined her blinking once.

_"Very well. To answer your question, May, Boss' body seems to have grown accustomed to the small amount of food it gets these days, and can no longer handle the large quantity you so graciously offer him."_

Peter was still pretty much frozen in his seat. May, on the other hand, recovered quicker, looking at Tony with concern while the (embarrassingly shorter) man was doing a wonderful job at avoiding her eyes.

"Tony, h-how?"

_"Boss can't take care of himself,"_ FRIDAY answered matter-of-factly.

"Hey, now," Tony cut in, sounding slightly offended and mostly betrayed to hide his embarrassment and discomfort over the situation. "Look, May, it's really not all that bad."

"Not all that bad?" May repeated, shocked at his words. "Tony, an eating disorder is _always_ bad."

Tony avoided here eyes. Without anyone knowing what to say, silence fell over them like a thick blanket Tony didn't know how to shake. He was beginning to seriously regret coming to dinner after only nearly escaping his issue coming to light the first time. There was just something about the Parkers- something that lured him in, like a moth to a flame. He couldn't quite put a finger on what it was- maybe the way they were so comfortable around each other, so familiar and so _loving_. Or maybe it was the way they were with _him_. So caring, refusing to take any of his public persona bullshit and attempts to push them away. Whatever it was, he _craved _it. It made his heart do things he was sure wasn't healthy, heart problems or not.

The Parkers were doing something no one had bothered to do in a long time- they were tearing down his walls.

Now, though. Now, he'd messed it up, just like he did everything else. Now, they were going to leave him, like everyone did. This time, however, he didn't know if he could keep going after, without them.

"Tony," Tony looked up at May's soft voice. She stroked his slightly outgrown and curling hair gently from his forehead- a touch he couldn't help but lean into. "Why aren't you eating?"

Tony shrugged, not daring to break eye contact.

"I have a lot of work, now more than ever. My suit was damaged pretty badly, SI paperwork is up till here and Ross is up my- um, is breathing down my neck about the accords, the possible pardon for the rogues and I just sort of... forget."

"Forget to eat?" May furrowed her brows. She was used to a teenager with a super metabolism- forgetting to eat was a foreign concept to her.

"Someone on the team used to bring me food sometimes. Now..."

He didn't finish. He didn't have to, either. May understood.

"What about Pepper Potts?" She regretted asking the question when she felt Tony flinch under the hands she still had on his arms. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"She, ah, she and I... We broke up, so to say, a couple of weeks ago."

May didn't ask if he was okay- his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He wasn't.

Deciding it was the best course of action, May pulled him in for another hug. Just like last time, Tony froze up for a few seconds before melting into her embrace. They stood like that for a while before they both felt two slender arms wrap around them. Her heart warmed at the soft chuckle Tony let out when he noticed Peter had joined the hug.

Tony was the one to eventually pull away, shoving his hands in his pockets and clearly unsure of what to do with himself.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen," May began, a plan already forming in her head. It didn't escape her notice that Tony seemed to deflate, as if expecting the worst. It made something in her chest ache but she pushed through it stubbornly. Now was not the time to dwell on that. "Every other day, you, Mr. Stark, are going to have a real, proper dinner with us."

It was really quite comical to see _the _Tony Stark, a man with a dozen languages ready on his silver tongue, rendered speechless at something as simple as a dinner arrangement. Peter, however, was beaming.

"May, I-I can't accept that. I can't do that to you."

"Oh, but we won't be paying." He looked confused. She just shrugged. "I like Italien best, but Chinese or Thai aren't bad, either."

She watched with a growing feeling of victory as a grin broke out on the mechanic's face. He held out her hand like the businessman he truly is.

"Alright, Mrs. Parker. You've got a deal."

His hand is rough but pleasant in her own.

"Deal."

She uses the grip she has on his hand to pull him in and kiss his cheek as she did with Peter every day. She then proceeded towards the kitchen, taking the mostly empty pasta pot with her, humming to herself and leaving the billionaire to quietly short-circuit on his own.

Peter sips his water as he waits for his mentor's brain to catch up on the situation. Slowly, the superhero turns to face his protege, gesturing towards May in the kitchen

"Is she, uh, is she always so..."

"Loving, caring, kind and wonderful and basically being your mom?" Peter finished for him. Tony nodded numbly and Peter smiled. "Yeah. Get used to it, Mr. Stark. You're in for a lot of mother-henning by the looks of it."

Tony looks back at May, who's humming a song and dancing along to it as she puts the leftover food in the fridge, a hint of longing in his eyes. Peter quietly sets his water down on the table, heart aching when he realizes Tony had probably never had that kind of love growing up.

"I envy you, Parker," Tony whispered what was meant to be a joke but came out so genuine, Tony had to take a physical step back. Suddenly embarrassed, he moves to take the dirty plates, bringing them to the kitchen, May smiling at him as if he'd just handed her the winning lottery ticket instead of the dirty plates from dinner. Peter doesn't stop him. He'll talk to May about this later.

* * *

That night, when the sun had met the sea and the moon had taken its place, Tony Stark couldn't sleep. Granted, he rarely could, but this night was different. Because where Tony Stark was usually afraid of the terrors in his dreams, the monsters waiting behind his eyelids, there was now a new feeling, one the genius couldn't quite put a name to. Whatever it was, it was making the man restless.

Brown eyes traveled through the darkness to where he knew the most important object in the room lay. He stared at it for a long time, his mind providing a mental picture of the all too familiar shape on the nightstand.

His patience finally ran out and, with a soft order to his AI to turn the lights on, finally grasped the flip phone from the wooden surface of the nightstand. He didn't hesitate and clicked on the only contact on the phone. The call was answered after the first ring.

"Tony?"

Suddenly the strange feeling he'd felt multiplied almost enough to completely overwhelm him. This time, it was accompanied by a stutter in his rising heartbeat and a funny feeling in his stomach. His ever-racing mind finally settling down, Tony Stark smiled. He knew exactly what he was feeling.

"Hey, Steve."

He felt loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not touched this in months but this was still in my drafts so I figured I might as well post it too

Chapter 3:

He is: **forgiving**

Today was the day. Peter was a bundle of nervous energy as he put on his suit, giving himself a pep talk in the mirror.

"...and you're just going to stand on the sidelines, only to interfere should anything go wrong. But nothing's gonna go wrong, because Mr. Stark has it all under control. It's gonna be at the facility, no press, no civilians, just heroes. More than half of which you fought a couple of months ago. And you stole Captain America's shield. And you don't know if he holds a grudge."

He eyed himself in the mirror.

It wasn't going so great.

"Peter, Happy's here!" May called from downstairs.

Peter blew the air from his cheeks.

"You got this, Parker. C'mon, you're Spider-Man, you got this." He put on his mask, narrowing his eyes at his reflection. "I got this."

He waved his aunt goodbye and slipped in the car waiting outside to be taken to the Avengers facility.

* * *

Mr. Stark greeted him at the entrance, wasting no time and entering with big, confident strides so Peter had to run to catch up.

"Now, remember what I told you- stay behind me, follow Rhodey's lead and don't do anything unless either of us tells you otherwise, you understand?"

Mr. Stark seemed and sounded perfectly calm as if they were just about to open the door for the pizza delivery guy and was telling Peter he shouldn't pay because after 30 minutes the pizza was free.

Peter wondered what kind of emotion was on full display behind the dark shades perched on firmly on his face.

"Understood, sir."

They paused in front of the doors leading towards the landing pad. Mr. Stark put a hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. He waited for Peter to look back at him before smiling softly.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine, alright? I've been in contact with them before, there's absolutely _nothing_ to worry about, okay?"

Peter felt some of the tension leave his body at his mentor's comforting words. He nodded, pulling his mask over his face.

"Yeah, alright," he muttered, feeling a little more confident.

"Alright," Tony asked, clapping his mentee on the back. Peter nodded. "Alright," Tony confirmed, seemingly mostly for himself. He took a deep breath and released it again. He straightened his suit jacket (a beautiful, form-fitting jacket that was sadly _not_ made of a red and gold titanium alloy).

"Let's go."

Leaving no time for Peter's douts to come back, Tony pushed the doors open. He strode out onto the roof, Peter following closely behind him, trying to mimic the confidence his mentor so easily conveyed (and not at all succeeding).

Tony walked over towards his best friend, who was waiting for him in full War Machine armor, sans the helmet. They shook hands, Rhodes laying an armored hand on his little brother's shoulder. They seemed to hold a silent conversation before Rhodes gently squeezed his friend's shoulder and they pulled away, watching the black spot in the sky grow bigger.

Peter stood warily beside his hero, whose stance gave nothing away. His hands were casually tucked in his pockets, his eyes still hidden away behind the shades.

As the quinjet drew closer, Peter grew more and more restless. No one on the roof was moving, their faces giving nothing away. Peter honestly didn't know what to think.

When the quinjet touched down, the winds ruffled Tony's hair. There was no further movement.

When the ramp lowered and the doors slid open, was when Tony finally moved. His hand came up to remove the sunglasses on his face. The sheer desperation in his eyes was enough to get Peter moving to interfere. Rhodes' heavy hand stopped him. The Colonel's dark eyes seemed to know something Peter didn't. With an anxious feeling in his stomach, Peter turned back to the scene in front of him.

Tony's hands were out of his pockets, now wringing by his sides. The sunglasses were gone. His eyes, now on full display, were wide and searching, watching the group of former teammates pile out of the jet.

When Peter turned his gaze towards the group of (ex?)heroes, he saw one of them pushing through the others to get to the front. When he did, Peter saw it was Captain America himself, fully dressed in his classic suit and now rocking a beard. His eyes were just as desperate as Tony's had been.

"Tony,"

"Steve,"

Before Peter could wrap his brain around what was going on, both were moving towards each other, Tony quickly breaking into a run. Peter thought he might attack the captain, like maybe punching him in the face. What he hadn't expected was for Tony to throw himself in the blonde's arms, holding on for dear life. Rogers seemed to be talking softly to him, hiding his smile in the shorter man's brown curls. The black widow moved to lovingly put her hand on the back of the brunet's neck, her thumb gently rubbing circles just behind his ear, whispering something Peter's super hearing barely made out to be, _"hey, Antoshka"_. The Avengers quickly made a circle around the genius, taking turns hugging and greeting each other. Tony politely shook hands with the ant-guy to properly introduce himself, even going as far as to shake hands with James "I killed your parents and fought with you and left you freezing in an abandoned bunker in Siberia" Barnes.

Seriously, Peter had been scared for _this_?

They walked back together, (the captain sticking awfully close to Tony's side), talking, laughing, and being so comfortable with each other Peter's mouth fell open.

"Um," Peter said intelligently. Tony looked up at him with such bright eyes Peter was taken back a bit.

"Right. Uh, guys, this is Spider-Man, as you probably remember. Spidey- you know what, I think introductions are irrelevant here. Why don't we just head inside, it's getting cold here," Tony suggested. Immediately, Steve stepped closer to him, pulling him into his side to keep him warm. Tony smiled gratefully at him while Natasha rolled her eyes. Tony really couldn't see the signs, could he?

Peter followed the group inside hesitantly, falling in line next to the Winter Soldier. He wanted to be mad, give him a shovel talk maybe, even though he didn't really know what for. But the assassin just smiled at him, a bit of insecurity shining through as he waved awkwardly. Peter waved back, a little dazed. James Rhodes came to stand beside him, laying a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"You're about to see the weirdest family you'll ever meet, kiddo," he said, mirth in his voice. Peter looked after the group of heroes walking inside the building. He wanted to be mad. He _had_ been mad, at every single one of them for what they'd done to his mentor, a _good_ man. But after seeing them together, seeing Tony so happy, so complete... He didn't know what to feel. But he walked inside with the Colonel, preparing himself for a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where I'm going with this anymore, so if anyone's reading this and would like for this to continue, please let me know :))


End file.
